A communications network such as a cable network includes devices, such as multimedia terminal adapters (MTAs) and other equipment elements, which enable high-speed multimedia communications, including, among others, voice-over-internet-protocol (VoIP) communications, to be provided to customer premises.
Provisioning of communications in cable networks is functionally specified by various standards. Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. (CableLabs®), is an example of an organization that publishes interface specifications to ensure interoperability of equipment elements in hybrid fiber coax (HFC) cable networks providing high-speed multimedia communications using the Data Over Cable Interface Specifications (DOCSIS) protocol. CableLabs publishes, among other specifications, the PacketCable™ Embedded MTA Primary Line Support Specification (Interim publication), which defines functional requirements for MTAs.
Cable network equipment elements such as MTAs often contain multiple power sources, such as alternating current (AC) power sources, direct current (DC) power sources, and battery power sources, either integrated within equipment elements or packaged as power supplies adapted to work with equipment elements (hereinafter, all configurations of power sources will be referred to as “power supplies,” for illustration purposes). Power supplies may be configured to operate using more than one power source, such as an AC power source and a battery power source.
Alerts may be generated when a power supply is interrupted, or is in jeopardy of interruption. For example, power supplies often provide multiple alerts regarding the status(es) of battery power sources. Current power supplies used in MTAs operating in DOCSIS-protocol HFC cable networks, however, such as a power supply available from American Power Corporation (APC), part number CP15U48S with a 7-position uninterruptible power supply cable, among others, can provide confusing status alerts regarding battery power sources.
Confusion typically results when a battery is missing, has just been replaced, or has recently been used and is not fully charged, because tests for multiple statuses (e.g., missing battery, replace battery, low battery) of the battery power supply are performed together, or treated equally for reporting purposes—when one problem with a battery is detected, multiple alerts are often triggered simultaneously. Unnecessary, untimely, expensive and time-consuming battery replacement or inspection may occur.
There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus for testing a power supply in a broadband communications newtork, which provides accurate and efficient detection, and prioritized reporting, of the status of a battery power source associated with the power supply.